


i'll be fine (even though i'm not always right)

by bellawritess



Series: lashton prompts [6]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Pre-Slash, Rating for Language, ashton being the helicopter parent of the band, ish, it's not hurt/comfort but it's like. comfort. kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellawritess/pseuds/bellawritess
Summary: Ashton glares. "Luke. Did you sleep at all?”“Yes,” Luke lies. The lie is offset by a yawn that forces its way out.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Series: lashton prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026498
Kudos: 7





	i'll be fine (even though i'm not always right)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mimi_reads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimi_reads/gifts).



> **prompt:** "did you get any sleep last night?"
> 
> [tumblr link!](https://clumsyclifford.tumblr.com/post/621869992831582208/so-these-intimicay-prompts-are-very-cute-loved)
> 
> title from stay awake (dreams only last for a night) by all time low

From the moment Ashton walks into the studio and looks Luke in the eyes, Luke knows he’s done for.

“Did you get any sleep last night?” Ashton asks accusingly. Luke raises his eyebrows.

“' _Hey, Luke. So nice to see your face. How are you?_ ’ Thanks for asking, Ashton, I’m great." 

Ashton glares. "Luke. Did you sleep at all?”

“Yes,” Luke lies. The lie is offset by a yawn that forces its way out. 

Ashton frowns. “Don’t lie to me.”

“I’m not,” Luke says, lying again. The act won’t last. Luke’s pretty sure in all the years he’s known Ashton he’s never once successfully lied to him. By the look on Ashton’s face — _sure you’re not_ — this won’t be a first time.

Ashton doesn’t give him shit. “One sec,” is what he says, and then leaves before Luke can blink. He comes back only moments later. It’s possible Luke’s experience with time is skewed by the fact that he’s been awake for almost thirty hours straight. “Okay, Andrew says you can take today off.”

“What?” Luke says, horrified. “No. Why?”

“Because you’re running on fumes, and in about an hour you’ll crash,” Ashton says bluntly. “And then you’ll be useless.”

“Don’t boss me around,” Luke argues half-heartedly, although the thought of getting to leave the studio and go take a nap feels criminally inviting. “I can work.”

“And I can play guitar, but that doesn’t mean I should,” Ashton says. “Come on. I’ll drive you home.”

“What —”

“You’re not driving in this state, Luke. Driving tired is just as dangerous is driving drunk.”

“God, you’re worse than my mum,” Luke grumbles. “You can’t drive me home, my car is here.”

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow,” Ashton says. “We can do this the hard way if you want.”

Luke’s kind of tempted to ask what the hard way is, but he’s pretty sure it just involves Ashton manhandling him into submission, and Luke doesn’t really have the self-control to not easily (too easily) melt into that. Anyway, it’s kind of nice, Ashton’s overbearing mothering instinct directed at Luke. Not that Luke’s going to admit that. 

“Okay,” Luke says finally. “But I’m not happy about it.”

Ashton smirks, like he doesn’t care, which he definitely doesn’t. He wraps his arm around Luke’s shoulders, and Luke leans into him as they head down to the parking garage. Luke manages to stay awake on the drive home, mostly because Ashton is humming under his breath and Luke enjoys listening. Instead of dropping Luke off, though, Ashton parks in front of his house and turns off the car.

“What are you doing,” Luke says suspiciously.

“Walking you in,” Ashton says, rolling his eyes. “Making sure you actually sleep.”

Well. That’s uncalled for. (Okay, it’s not.) But the cause for Luke’s sleeplessness is strewn messily across his living room floor, and Luke doesn’t really want Ashton to see that.

“I promise I’ll sleep,” he says.

“Okay,” Ashton says, and gets out of the car. Luke huffs. He loves Ashton for a lot of reasons, but sometimes he also hates Ashton for those same reasons. 

“You’re a little bitch,” Luke says. There’s zero emphasis behind the words. Ashton nods like this is a very intelligent point, and waits while Luke unlocks his front door.

The little hope Luke had held onto that maybe magic cleaning fairies had descended upon his living room dissipates as he takes in the mess. Sat in the middle of it, it hadn’t seemed too bad, but now Luke can’t help but see it through Ashton’s eyes.

“What the fuck,” Ashton says. “What’s all this?”

“Tornado,” Luke deadpans, and starts toward the living room to clean up the seemingly endless scraps of paper. Silently, he prays, _don’t offer to help, don’t offer to help, don’t offer to help, don’t_ —

“Let me do that,” Ashton says. Luke groans.

“No,” he says. “These are secret lyrics. Not ready yet.”

“Is this why you didn’t sleep?” Ashton asks. Luke doesn’t look at him, stubbornly shuffling page after page together in a pile, but he notices Ashton hasn’t made any attempt to help. Whatever flaws he has, Ashton is always (okay, mostly) respectful not to cross any lines Luke draws. It almost makes Luke feel guilty. It almost makes him want to pass along one of these discarded attempts at writing and let him read it. But these lyrics are also, kind of, pieces of Luke’s tired, heavy, three-in-the-morning soul, and _nobody_ needs to know those lyrics, not even Ashton. Not even Luke, honestly.

“Would you stop fussing?” Luke says, finally collecting the last page. “I’m going to sleep now. You win.”

“It’s not, like, a battle,” Ashton says. “But if you don’t sleep, I will know. And I’ll kick your ass.”

Luke stands up and turns around, arms laden with unused lyrics, scratched over and scratched out by his own weary hand mere hours ago. Ashton’s tone is teasing but his face is sincere. Luke could snipe, but at this point it would just be cruel.

“I’m gonna sleep,” he says honestly. “I’m really tired. You couldn’t convince me not to, anyway.”

“Good,” Ashton says. He shifts on his feet. “Well, I’m going to go back to the studio, then.”

“Wait,” Luke says. “Let me just —” He sets the papers down on his coffee table and then approaches Ashton. Ashton looks skeptical right up until Luke wraps him in a hug. “Thanks for looking out for me,” Luke mumbles. “I know I’m a bitch sometimes.”

Ashton squeezes Luke harder than strictly necessary and presses a kiss to his shoulder. “That’s my job,” he says. “As the self-appointed band dad.” But it’s really not his job. It’s just how Ashton is; he has a compelling need to care for others, as easily as if it’s built into his genetic code.

“Love you,” Luke says against Ashton’s neck. _More than you probably know_ , he thinks, mind drifting to the pages of bad lyrics. 

“Love you too,” Ashton says. He pulls away from Luke. “Now go to sleep, for fuck’s sake.”

Luke smiles cheekily. “Bye.”

“I’ll know,” Ashton warns, backing out the front door.

Luke hums and continues to smirk until Ashton shuts the door. Then he shuffles his way into his bedroom and goes to sleep. To stay awake would be to disappoint Ashton, and above all, Luke would never forgive himself for that. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3 i'm on tumblr [@clumsyclifford](http://clumsyclifford.tumblr.com/) so come say hey!


End file.
